All I Want For Christmas
by The Clover of Damnation
Summary: [Implied SHADAMY] What she had gotten him was the best present he ever received, and he knew he it was his mission to make sure she received one too. [Christmas oneshot]


Snow flakes flutter gracefully along the chilling wind before they descend with others who have collected along the icy ground. The sky above is a cool gray with speckles of charcoal colored clouds. Snow had been slowly piling up covering anything dare left outside.

Air shoes carefully trek through the snowy terrain. Gloved hands lower to pull a zipper up a few notches on a jacket when he feels shivering around his chest. Satisfied chirping fills his ears upon doing so which causes the hand to rise, and stroke a head affectionately. His molten irises are met with a bubble gum pair, and a small smile can't help but grace his lips. "...are you sure you wouldn't rather stay at him where it's warm...?" Is what he asks the bubbly creature nestled in his jacket.

All he receives is a shake of her head and "Chao chao."

Sighing, he pulls off his scarf wrapping it around the non-existing neck of his pet. "We'll be out a while. But if you behave I'll buy you some hot chocolate. How does that sound?"

The brightly pink Chao's wings began flapping hurriedly while she babbled excitingly. Whether she behaved or not, he was still going to do it. It was an excuse to have marshmallows~...

Another sigh escapes the black hedgehog's lips. He had been out all morning searching, and he still had yet to find the perfect gift! It would have been easy to just buy some cheap trinket, wrap it up, and pawn it off to the receiver, but he wouldn't allow that. No, he had standards. Plus the person he was buying for was awfully picky. _Whether she wants to admit it or not..._ He also owed her for the wonderful present she had gotten him last year...

_It was late in the evening on Christmas when he had gotten home from another mission given to him from G.U.N.. He was a little exhausted, and simply wanted to head off to bed once he got inside. When he unlocked and opened the front door he spotted a box sitting in the middle of his tiny living room. Cautiously he approached the brightly red and green decorated container. On top of it he found an envelope addressed to him which he opened up upon finding it. It was a Christmas Card._

_Merry Christmas Shadow~!_

_I know how it feels to be alone on Christmas so I got you a gift. I had Rouge let me in to leave it so no one would steal if it I had left if on your doorstep. Hope you like it! I know it'll like you!_

_- Amy_

_A frown scowled along his lips. Why couldn't she have just left the stupid gift with Rouge instead of coming uninvited into his home?! Rouge was only allowed in without his consent if it was an emergency! He would have to have a talking with the both of them...!_

_Tossing the card onto the nearest counter, his fiery red gaze trailed to the decorated box. Curiosity had gotten the better of him so he simply removed the top. Sitting inside with a blanket draped around its bottom was a pink Chao egg._

_Shadow wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he did feel rather lonely from time to time. So seeing that he was given a pet... a small genuine grin beamed along his muzzle~..._

He had named the pink Chao Marshmallow after his favorite food. Ironically enough she had evolved into a resemblance of the hedgehog who gave her to him. But she was the best present he ever received, and that alone made him silently in-debt to Amy.

_I wish I knew what to get her..._

He thought about giving her a chao, but it only made him feel like a copycat.

Sighing once more, he reached into his jacket pocket to pull out the Christmas card that came with his pet a year ago.

_If only there was a clue..._

Once more his eyes scanned over the handwriting. The sentence _I know how it feels to be alone on Christmas_ caught his attention once again. He honestly wasn't surprised to read such a statement. _Knowing her she probably had a special Christmas date planned, and the faker never showed up..._

_Hmm... alone on Christmas...?_ And that's when he knew exactly what to do~!

A yawn emanated loudly and tiredly from her mouth as she stretches her body. Her head was pounding, or maybe it was copying that of which kept at her front door in between seconds of pausing. I'm coming! I'm coming!" She hollers upon climbing out of bed. "This had better be important, or whoever's beating on my door will get the same treatment from my Piko Piko hammer...!" Is what she grumbles under her breath while shambling to the door. A surprised expression crosses her face when finding an all too familiar black hedgehog standing on her doorstep with a red bow around his neck.

"...Shadow...?"

"It's starting to get chilly out here. Let me in."

Cheeks puff out as a pout forms onto her lips as he simply walks right past her into her apartment. "Do you have any idea what time it is?!"

"I didn't want to waste time in giving you your Christmas present."

Her angry quickly subsides. "...Christmas gift...?"

He nods before pulling out a familiar Christmas card. "You mentioned you're usually alone on Christmas. So here I am." His fingers encase around the bow sitting aside his neck lightly pulling on it. "What do you want to do?"

It took Amy a second to register what he said, but it didn't stop a smile from coming to her lips. Instead of answering Shadow, she throws her arms around him encasing him into a tight hug. Her smile widened upon hearing him shout in angry protest.

THE END~


End file.
